


Just for Tonight

by paikai098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Female Characters, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Female Homosexuality, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Married Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Older Characters, POV Female Character, POV Harry Potter, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Short Harry Potter, Tall Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, probably, that too just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: With a fastened hold on her wand in her palm, she carefully walked to the hallway leading to the door. When she took in a deep breath, the door banged again; she held the knob and pulled the door at once, wand outstretched with a hex at the tip of her tongue. But she could only manage a whispered "Malfoy?"Out of all the people, she least expected Draco Malfoy to turn up at her door, at quarter to midnight. The blonde was drenched thoroughly, her long hair fell heavily down to her back and the light night gown of sort she had worn did nothing to cover her up in a decent fashion rather than protect her from the cool breeze. She shivered at the place, her mercury eyes frantic and teeth chattering. "May I come in?"ORDraco Malfoy asks Harry for a favour for the night, the only problem is Harry has a crush on her since so long.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have Female Harry x Female Draco, having lesbian sex. i have chosen not to use Harriet, Lyra, Draconisa, etc as their good names cause i dont want to. it could be their official names, but i want them to stay as harry and draco while they converse and think, so here it is. 
> 
> this is my second time writing from harry pov, third person, and first time first time writing female on female in an established manner and last time from my YOGA2.0 ;'(

It had been raining heavily, regular bursts of lightning along with thunder and heavy drops of water hit the windows of Grimmauld Place, and the house took it all in pride. The wind made whistling tones as it escaped into the house through the tiny gaps of the panes. It would be unamusing for any person to have such a climate at almost midnight, but for Harry it was therapeutic. She was about to tuck herself in- she had brushed her teeth and did a quick wash of her face, she had put on one of her old jumpers and a pair of frayed sweatpants and tied her short hair in a loose bun, even though fringes flew out stubbornly from the band. She was in the kitchen, boiling some water when the loud knock of her front door made her jump. With a fastened hold on her wand in her palm, she carefully walked to the hallway leading to the door. When she took in a deep breath, the door banged again; she held the knob and pulled the door at once, wand outstretched with a hex at the tip of her tongue. But she could only manage a whispered "Malfoy?"

Out of all the people, she least expected Draco Malfoy to turn up at her door, at quarter to midnight. The blonde was drenched thoroughly, her long hair fell heavily down to her back and the light night gown of sort she had worn did nothing to cover her up in a decent fashion rather than protect her from the cool breeze. She shivered at the place, her mercury eyes frantic and teeth chattering. "May I come in?" Even in a vulnerable state, she managed to sound unconcerned and strict.

"Yeah- yeah, come in." Harry opened the door wider for the blonde and watched her step inside, noticing that she had worn cotton slippers which were awfully wet. Malfoy sighed as she felt the warmth of the hall greet her. "Wait-" Harry accioed a large red towel and handed it out to Malfoy with a "here." The blonde looked at the fuzzy fabric as of it were a dish rag, but then took it. "What happened?" Malfoy wrapped the towel around her shoulders and stood for still for a while with closed eyes. "Did something happen at ministry?" The blonde shook her head. "Did the minister send you?" She shook her head again. "What's wrong then? Why are you here?"

Her breath almost got caught in her throat when Malfoy opened her eyes to glare at her. "What are you playing at, Potter?" She spat out. In her thirty- two years of existence on earth, she had only heard Malfoy call out her name like that- the 't's with a high raise and a lot of emphasis on 'p', the 'r' being almost silent and there was a certain way Malfoy pronounced the vowels that could never be replicated by anyone.

"What am I playing at? What are you even talking about?" Harry folded her arms, taking in the threatening stance which she took during interrogation, but she made sure to tone it down by a high percentage. Malfoy shifted in her place, but she didn't back down.

She took a step forward and pointed a blue painted, perfectly manicured finger at her. "You've been giving me insincere looks since so long. I have tolerated it for years, just thinking that you would correct yourself or you would probably get over it. But, instead, you have grown bolder and uncouth in recent in days."

Harry rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"No, Potter. You do know what I am talking about. Today evening itself you were staring at my arse and were trying to hold my waist. Everyone in the department came to know of it- you were staring at my arse for one whole hour, Potter!" In her defence, Malfoy's new black short skirt, was probably too short for her to wear it in public. Harry didn't want anyone to look at her Malfoy's arse while she bent down to see into the cabinets, or the significant rise of the hem when she was pushing the folder back to the high shelves. She was just making sure no one else looked at Malfoy, even though she herself enjoyed the view quite much.

"You're just imagining stuff, Malfoy." She managed to huff out.

Years of Auror practice and field work had her trained for any sort of attack, but she did not expect Malfoy to push her back against the wall. Maybe while they were in Hogwarts, she would have kept an open eye even while asleep to seek out Malfoy's next mischievous tactic on Harry; but now- more than a decade later, she had seen the cackling, rude blonde bully evolve into a quiet yet snarky woman, Direct Secretary to the the Defence Minister.

Malfoy had pushed her a bit too hard and Harry's head hurt slightly with the thump sound it had just made where the back of her skull met the wooden partition. The painted fingers grabbed at the collar of her jumper and Malfoy pulled the fabric, looking Harry straight in her eyes. "You will accept what you're doing, Potter. You have been staring and ogling and winking and bringing me all sorts of things- which if a person of opposite gender did towards me, it would be considered as courting!" She snapped at her, her pinks lips so close. Malfoy was a few inches taller than her, even then she had pushed herself onto her toes.

Harry sighed before carefully wrapping her hand around the pale, thin wrist. "I really don't know what you're on about." She lied. "I don't look at you in anyway that might have caused you to think in such way." Harry made sure to take her fill of Malfoy whenever she could- if she couldn't touch, she could at least watch. At times, she would purposely make errors in her reports so that she would be called to Ministry. Malfoy would be there behind the Minister, standing with quills scribbling behind him with a huge notepad in her hand, dressed in a tight blouse and a straight cut skirt, with her long blonde hair straight to her back and her gaze sharp . Harry could barely pay attention to what the man was saying, she could only imagine running her fingertips against the sheer stockings which Malfoy wore and reach her panties, the fantasies running wild with ideas of strict unmentionables. And when Harry left the Minister's room, she would have to rush to the women's to take deep calming breaths. "And I don't even know what 'courting' you're yapping about."

"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy pulled and pushed at her shoulder, making her bang her head again, this time with low impact. "You do- I _know_ you do, you _know_ you do. Admit it! Admit to it, right now itself that you have filthy thoughts about me. That you are a _dyke_. You're gay- and you're some sort of perverted fetishist."

Harry felt a sharp spike of temper in her, and she pushed Malfoy back to the opposite wall, crowding her space as she put her palms on either side of her face. She clenched her jaw. "You better not call me names in my own house Malfoy." She saw the blonde gulp at the dry air. "And maybe I do look at you, maybe I do have such 'filthy thoughts' about you," grey eyes flickered to hers in a panicked state. "So what? I'm not telling you anything, am I?" Malfoy didn't say anything for a long while, but Harry kept on meeting her intense stare with her own. The blonde jumped when a loud whistle came from the kitchen, Harry waved her hand to turn off the gas. She took in a deep breath and took in Malfoy's condition again. Her red towel hung on the thin shoulders and she could make out Malfoy's breasts peeking from the satin of her wet night gown, she had to stop herself from groaning out loud. She dropped on of the hands and squeezed at the bridge of her nose. "Are you here at twelve, midnight just to ask me this?" Malfoy still didn't reply, just looking at her with her doe eyes. "What about Scorpious?" That seemed to move her because the blonde immediately spoke on the topic of her son.

"He's with the Zabinis, he wanted to watch a cartooned movie in the theatre and Blaise said he could do a sleepover at their place." Even while her tone was direct and stern, Harry could easily make out hints of fondness. They had both gone on lunch once, during common break intervals, and Malfoy had spent more than half hour talking about her son non stop, and this happened many a times.

"And Astor?" Harry still, vividly, remembered the day, seven years ago, when Malfoy had skipped into the Ministry in a pink frock carrying a small basket. Harry had just started realising her own attraction towards women, especially Malfoy, and that day the blonde looked truly lovely with pink cheeks and hair done in a plain braid. Her eyes always had followed Malfoy, from her entry to the gates to the hi tea breaks. But that day Malfoy had come to her and gave Harry a pink envelope which smelt like maple. She was getting married, she said, in the following July. Harry had forced a smile on her face, but when she had come back home she broke all the vases. She was glad for her transfer to the Americas the very next month itself, that way she didn't have to see Malfoy get married to some random rich pure blood man. The transfer to the States gave her a lot many experiences too; but after two years when she came back, Malfoy was heavy and swollen up, expecting her due date any minute- Harry was both glad and sad. She hadn't met Scorpius that many times, but she knew he was a good kid and Malfoy loved him with all her might.

"Astor is in Milan. He has some business to do." Like always, Harry thought to herself. In a month, Astor would be out for business for three weeks. One could easily see how Malfoy was lonely, but the blonde never said anything.

"Right. Why are you here, dressed like that then?"

"Excuse me?" Grey eyes fired up and her voice was snappy.

"Well according to you, I'm a dyke. And you're here, infront of me, basically naked. Are you trying to seduce me?" Herman would be really upset with her of he was here, but Ronny would have whooped in delight. Harry didn't like the way Draco shrunk back a bit, but she couldn't help the jab.

"I'm- I'm not naked!" The blonde tried to cover her chest with the towel, the ends slipping dangerously. "I'm wearing a gown!"

"Yeah, through which I can see your tits."

Malfoy turned a vivid shade of red. "Grow up, Potter!" She shrieked out.

She wanted to, but she didn't apologise. Harry sighed before speaking anything. "Malfoy, it's midnight. It's Thursday. We both have work tomorrow. What do you want?"

She saw Draco bite at her lower lip and look at the hallway in which they were standing in, Harry herself realised that a foot of space had been created between them by now. "I wanted to say something to you. Try something, I presume, as well."

Harry frowned her brows. "What is it?"

"It's about Astor." Her heartbeat dropped. "You very well know that he stays out of Britain, most of the time. It is his occupation to make sure that wizards and witches have proper living conditions in their homes- from elves to air quality, to gardening and plumbing. I'm not advertising really, I'm just giving reason as to why it is important for him to be there, with them. And his contacts and business relationship is with people outside of Britain mostly, so I can't really do anything about it, really. I'm mumbling, right?" Harry didn't say anything, Draco took a huge breath and willed herself to continue. "When I got married to Astor, it wasn't because I loved him or any other case. It was arranged by my parents and him. He got martial benefits and my parents got upper standing. Astor is a good man- he really is, and I thought I would come to love him in the years. When I have his child and I spend time with him and his habits." Till now, Draco was looking else where- at the floorboards, the ceiling, the tables and stools or the paintings; but when the blonde looked at Harry, she could all of a sudden feel her heart racing. "It hasn't happened though, Potter." Grey eyes were puffy and swollen and Harry realised how much in agony Draco must be in. But, she didn't know what to say. "And the funny thing is," she wasn't laughing. "It hasn't happened with anyone."

Harry swallowed the saliva pooling in her mouth. "I don't know what to-" she stopped herself. "Are you stuck in your marriage?"

Draco shook her head. "I don't know. But I did say I want to try something." Harry frowned when Draco shrugged her shoulders and the red towel dropped to the floor. Long fingers then came up and placed themselves under the thin straps of the nightgown, pushing them down the bony shoulders making the satin slither down, next to coarse looking towel. Harry gasped aloud, unable to look away from Draco Malfoy standing naked in her hallway.

"M-malfoy!" She choked out.

The blonde's face was serious, framed in straight damp hair. "I don't feel anything when we have sex." It took a moment for Harry to realise that 'we' meant Draco and Astor. "I thought something was wrong with me. Maybe, something _is_ wrong with me. But Astor is the only person I have had sex with, and I don't really know anyone who would want to do it with me." Harry could see pink envelope her cheeks and Draco casted her look downwards. "And I don't want to pay for sex." Harry nodded her head dumbly. 

Before she knew it herself, Draco had come forward and pressed herself to her, her naked breasts against her threadbare jumper. "I'll kiss you now, Potter." The blonde whispered before leaning forward and touched her lips with hers. It was pretty chaste and pure, but when Draco went to lean back, Harry couldn't help but let out the growl she had been hiding since so long. 

It was all her fantasies coming true, and even so much more. She wrapped her arms around the naked waist and pulled Draco closer to her, fluttering her eyes close and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Draco gasped and Harry took the chance to sweep her tongue in and taste the sweet taste of red wine and holy basil. She pushed Draco back and held her against the wall backfirst, one of her knees protruding outwards to rub against the heat which Draco was holding with a silent clench. She grabbed at the sagging breasts, which she knew were once perky and rapt when she had seen Draco change in the locker rooms, one too many times, during the Mandatory Ministry Training Programme: they were small, round and the areolas were tiny too, Malfoy looked pretty then. But now they were slightly droopy, the tips were flat and rosé in colour and the nipples had enlarged, Harry had Scorpius to thank that for, and Draco looked so very beautiful.

She ran the tips of her fingers against the thin pale lines on Draco's abdomen, pressing against the loosened skin, before cupping the whole of her crotch. "You look divine." She muttered against her ear and gave a long lick from the straight jaw to the thin neck. "Like a goddess. I would be a fool to not touch you in anyway." Harry whispered heatedly, and saw the other tremble from toes to neck.

Draco pushed weakly at her shoulder, even though Harry didn't want to stop, she halted in her movements and came just a centimetre back to gaze into the grey eyes. "We'll do whatever you want, Potter." The blonde panted out. "But - I am not gay. I'm just here, because I know you can give me what I want. I do not like women like you do, though." Harry clenched her jaw, and at that moment she wanted to slap Malfoy and shake her to tell that her mouth was red and her pussy was wet, all because of Harry. "Do you understand, Potter?" Malfoy said carefully.

Harry took in a deep breath and sighed out. She answered Draco by grabbing her by her jaw and kissed and bit her lips until she moaned, all while apparating them to her bedroom, making Draco land on the mattress, her damp blonde hair on her cream pillows. Her knees pushed at Draco's thighs to spread them out before Harry thrusted down her hips then upwards to brush the rough fabric of her sweatpants against Draco's wet folds. The blonde gasped, her thin fingers coming to hold tight the piping of the pillow she laid her head on, biting at her lower lip. Harry pried the abused red skin out of the teeth and lapped at it with her own tongue.

She couldn't hold it any longer. She leant back and took off her jumper throwing it to a random corner of the room. Malfoy's eyes were blown wide when she took in topless version of her. Harry said in mirth, her hands coming to hold the thighs apart in a split angle as she started to hump forward,"What are you in a shock for? I'm a woman too, you know." She smirked darkly when Malfoy had warmth cover her cheeks and she looked to the side, biting her lips and her fingers tightening the hold of the pillow cover. Harry continued the same movement for a couple of moments. She felt utterly good, and her own trousers were coated with both of their slicks. She increased the pace for a while, then slowed down to a considerable level, before repeating the action and pace again. She was trying to keep herself right on the high, but never going too much out of it.

A few minutes might have passed when Draco turned her head and said slowly. "Is this all to it?" Harry frowned, not really understanding what Draco meant. But then movement turned to sticky from wet, Harry stopped herself and ran the hand which was on Draco's thigh to her fold to find it completely dry. Her whole spine went stiff and her breaths came out empty. Was she so into pleasuring herself that she forgot about Draco, the woman she was pinning after since so long? Her whole motive, when she kissed Draco, was to give her the night of her life. But instead the blonde was dry as draught.

"Didn't you like it?" She rasped out. "Weren't you feeling good?"

Draco swallowed before answering. "It felt nice in the beginning, but then it got..." She trialed off, probably hoping for Harry to understand. But Harry didn't understand at all. She tried to recall the moment she might have thrust too hard or too soft, or said something weird.

"Is it because you're seeing my tits?" She huffed a sigh of relief when Malfoy shook her head. The blonde leaned up in a sitting position.

"This might have been a bad idea." She blindly grabbed the pillow and placed it in front of her chest. "Maybe I should go."

Harry panicked when Draco moved to stand up, accioing her night gown. She wrapped her hand around the bony wrist. "Malfoy- Draco!" The blonde stopped her movements and looked at her with wide grey eyes. "I- I'm sorry. Really. Please don't go." Draco glanced at her wrist before looking back at Harry.

"You don't understand, Potter. This really has been a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking. This is- bigamy of sort. What will happen if Astor comes to know of it? He would throw me and Scorpius, out. Or worse, he would keep Scorpius with himself, out of my life." Harry's own heart clenched when she saw a trail of tear roll down the pale cheek. "This was wrong. And, you and I are women as well. We were going to commit a sin. I'm glad-" Malfoy shuffled around with her night down, trying to find the right end, but ending up in vain. "I'm glad that we stopped. I'm sorry, Potter." She turned around then, hiding her breasts and trying to get hold of the straps.

Harry couldn't help her legs from moving and her arms to wrap around the thin waist, when she heard the first sniff of Malfoy's silent cries. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Draco." She kissed gently at the nape after pushing the blonde hair to one shoulder. "I'm so sorry. You weren't doing anything wrong, I promise." She rubbed soothingly at the quivering back as she whispered against her ear. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have treated you that way." She gently turned Draco around, she almost winced when she saw her blotched face and teary eyes. She pried the gown away from the limp fingers and led Draco to the bed gently before sitting her down. Harry went down to her knees, dropping down to the floor, and carefully held one of Draco's feet. "I told you, you look like a goddess. I should worship you, not fuck you like an alleyway slut." She wrapped her mouth around the big toe painted in the perfect shade of ocean blue and relished in the way Draco shuddered and gasped her name out. She kissed her way up, kissing and nipping at the skin till she reached the uncovered moist mess her cunt was making. She forced herself not to smirk in delight of the sight and in one breath dived right in to lap at the slick.

Draco tasted oh-so-bittersweet, just like how Harry had always imagined and even better. She grabbed at the thighs in a bruising grip when fingers came to wind and tug at her own unruly, black hair. "Oh, Merlin, Potter!" Draco's legs flew upwards and Harry immediately caught the pink knees to place them on her shoulders. Harry blew into the core before flicking her tongue over the swollen clit, her fingers joined to massage the opening mounds. She loved the way Draco kept on crying her name out; she had longed this for ages, a decade almost, and now she was getting everything she ever wanted in a platter. She was on a right path now, she knew that, the blonde's thighs were shaking and she was quivering and moreover, a stream of slick kept on pouring out from her opening. Harry lapped it all up like a thirsty lioness in a cold desert.

She was sure Draco might have unrooted so much of her hair by now and covered her face and back with red lines of scratches, but one look at the red face, closed eyes and bitten mouth wide open to let out pants and frequent whimpers, had had Harry forget all the little pains she faced at that moment. She was sucking on the clit and lined her finger against the wetness, when Draco gasped out, "Wait!" Harry halted all her moments.

She leaned back to look at Draco. "Wh- what happened? Does it feel bad?"

Draco shook her head. "No. It feels good." Only Draco Malfoy could manage to blush even while red. "It's just..." Harry raised her brows and rubbed at the smooth skin of her thigh. "I haven't- there hasn't been any means of penetration in there, in the recent years."

Harry didn't understand at first, but then she glanced at the weeping quim and her eyes widened. "Wait- what? You're telling me that- Fuck!" She pressed at the bridge of her nose. Draco tried to shut her legs, even though they were stretched open and the movement was impeded by Harry's whole self. Harry didn't let her to, she held her grip on the knees tight. "I didn't mean that, Draco, not in a bad way. It just came as a shock. You're just so beautiful." As if to make a point she leaned down to kiss her leaking, wet lower lips making Draco fall back hard onto the pillow with a groan. "How could Astor just not? Let's forget him." She gave a strong swirl of tongue at the labia. "Not even your fingers." Draco shook her head side to side, her blonde hair entangling terribly. "Why not?"

"It's not- right! M-mother said- never t-to do it. Oh Merlin, yes!" Harry was pleased with herself, especially with the way Draco stuttered and turned red.

"One of those pureblood things?" She took Draco's groan as affirmative and sucked hard on her clit. "Never thought that a pureblood thing would ever make me turn on so much." She bit lightly on the pulled up skin making the blonde whine. Harry herself moaned when Draco pulled at her hair and she felt her whole self thrum in excitement. "You like it, yeah?" Draco kept on moaning ‘yes’ and Harry kept on diving her tongue in and out, holding down the slim hips which withered upwards haphazardly to meet her jabs.

When she leaned back the blonde whined aloud. "Just a moment, pretty," said she. She sucked on her longest finger, covering it with as much wet as she could before slowly pushing it in through the tight walls. It was so tight she was scared it might bleed, but it didn't. She noticed Draco grabbing the sheets in fists, her eyes shut tight and her lower lip in a bite. Harry blew at the shiny clit making Draco leave her swollen lip and her thighs shiver. Harry curled her finger upwards before taking it out and pushing it in again. Draco cried out beautifully.

"Oh Harry!"

It wasn't 'Potter'. Not her last name, nor her full name. Not Harriet. No. It was Harry. Just Harry.

Harry leaned in to place open mouthed kisses in her inner thighs, pressing at the joint of the knee way too hard, that it might bruise later on. She sucked at the hip bones and bit at the stretch marks on her abdomen. "You're amazing, Draco." She whispered against her skin. Draco couldn't have heard her with the way she moaned aloud when Harry pushed another finger in.

"Please, please, please, please..." The blonde had a chant of sort on her lips, her eyes squeezed shut tight. She might not know what she wanted but Harry did- that too perfectly. The raven breathed hard against her wet skin and licked and lapped and kissed at the point where her fingers met her heat. She herself was dripping wet, but the only relief she gave herself was to grind herself against the sheets through the sweatpants. One of her fantasies had her grind her own pussy against Draco's, till they both came simultaneously: but she knew this wasn't possible right now - especially in current situation, where it was so hard to let Draco be consistently moist through out.

In a spurce of moment or call it a hit of luck, Harry shifted her fingers a bit to the right to find a more comfortable position for her wrist and licked right below Draco's quim- the blonde had shot right up with a gasping cry, her eyes wide and them rolling back, "Oh Merlin!" Her fingers tugged at the raven hair hard and Harry grinned in reply, prodding her tongue at the same point. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" As soon as Harry pulled out her fingers she dug her tongue into the heat, moaning loudly. "You taste divine!" She said replacing her tongue again. She noticed the way Draco moved her hips with Harry's hand, as if to meet with the thrusts: to chase her every jab.

The first time she saw Malfoy after Hogwarts, in the Ministry Training Programme, she was shocked. Albeit, Malfoy was pardoned, that too on Harry's own guarantee, but she had thought that the blonde would be out of the country soon as she got the chance, just like her parents- not surround herself with those members of community who would put her in Azkaban on the first chance they got. She was awry of her at first, but then everyone was. Harry still remembered, Malfoy would sit under the oak tree of the training field during lunch, in a yellow or blue or green calf- length dress holding an apple and a book in her hands during the lunches. While Harry sat with Ronny and Herman and others who joined them, which included a huge plague of crowd, she could only see Malfoy and her peace and her loneliness. The training got over pretty fast and she couldn't gain the courage to walk up and talk to Malfoy within those six weeks, she cursed herself there after, because for the last five weeks she saw Malfoy climb on top of her, unbuttoning her way-too modest dress and kissing Harry with as much fevor as the other could muster, but all in her dreams.

But right now, this moment, it wasn't a dream. She was sure of it, when she caste a light stinging hex on her own leg when Draco had first placed her lips on hers.

She accioed her wand and stripped off her trousers, palming her own cunt, all the while eating Draco out. "I'll- I'll do something." She panted out as she leaned back, delighted when the blonde whined.

Draco caught up to her a moment later. "What?" She asked.

Harry breathed in and then out, concentrated hard enough for the spell she had learned from one of her previous sex- friends, during her stay in America. Soon she felt a tingling sensation on her own cunt and heaviness in her hand. "Merlin!" She heard Draco gasp. When she opened her eyes to look down, she weighed the phallus like protrusion in her palm coming out right through her own heat and extended to her clit. It dimly glowed yellow with the residual casted spell. "Is that a..?" Draco didn't complete her question but Harry just nodded her head.

"It is fine, isn't it?" She asked still a bit unsure of sort, standing proud and naked, ready for just a gesture to breach her magic into Draco.

Draco just gulped, looking into her eyes then back at the crotch. "I don't know." She leaned up on her elbows, her blonde hair, now dry and tangled, hanged by the shoulders. "I do not want to commit a sin."

Harry sighed before leaning in and capturing her lips with her own. "You're not committing a sin." She tugged at the soft curls at her nape. "You'll feel good. I promise you that." She placed slow and sweet kisses down from her jaw to her neck and shoulders, nibbling in certain places, tasting Draco as much as she could for this would be the only chance she'd ever get in her whole lifetime.

She lined herself against Draco's entrance, feeling the soft opening she had just been licking, right upon her own core. "I'll- I'll just push in. Alright?" She had to control herself, with much difficulty, when she saw down into the grey eyes, wide and excited and decal nodded a yes. Harry let out a gasp as she slid in, shuddering as she bottomed out, feeling the tight walls clenched inside her as well, her clit throbbing. She moaned Draco's name out, biting at the soft skin of the shoulder. Nimble fingers tugged her unruly hair and shivered again. "Merlin, you feel amazing."

"You- you can feel it?" Draco looked at her with eyes wide blown, her throat gulped the air and Harry leaned in to kiss her lips.

"I feel every inch of you. Your every clench, your every shudder, your slick- _everything_." Harry felt like she would have lost her mind right there and then, when Draco brought one of her hands down and felt at the point where both of them were joined with a soft whimper.

"You're in me." She whispered and Harry nodded her head. "Inside of me. I feel you too." Her grey gaze shifted from one eye to other till she rolled her eyes when she gave a soft clench. "Salazar save me and mine!"

"Does it feel good?" Harry asked nervously. She didn't know how she was controlling herself, but at that time all she could think about was the blonde below her and her sake.

"Yeah, it feels ... Good. What a layman way to present this situation, Potter." Harry shut her up with a deep kiss swallowing all the whimperings which she let out.

"Please." She begged. "Don't. Don't be sarcastic now. You don't know how hard it is for me. You're here and you don't know what all I want to do to you, but what I can- it’s a boon, anyway." Harry brought her hand to brush a lock of blonde hair from her face. "I do. I do fancy you. But don't ask since when, I don't know myself. I see you walk in every morning and think to myself that I should tell you how just the sight of you brightens up my day and I love it when you edit my ledgers with that flamingo feather quill of yours. I always look forward for the weekends because there might be a chance of us eating at that expensive restaurant you like. I- " her vision turned blurry and before she knew it Harry felt a tear roll down her cheek and fall down her jaw to Draco's pale bosom making her flinch. "I like you, so much." She whispered. She leaned in to the touch and thanked every god out there when Draco cupped her cheek and wiped the cry away. Harry blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of any stray tears and she was met with a strong silver gaze.

"Will you fuck me now?" Malfoy said cooly. Harry gave her a loopsided grin and nipped her neck making sure she left a dark mark there, which she was sure she would see tomorrow if Draco chose to wear one of her usual, deep necked blouses with top buttons undone. She pulled out before thrusting in with a shallow hip sway, the motion constant for a few moments before turning strong and hard. She grabbed at her mounds, bending down suck on one of the nipple hard before teething on it. Draco pulled her hair. "Salazar, please!" Heels dug into the small of her back and nails scratched her shoulders. Her own cunt clenched and her clit throbbed, Harry knew the spell had worked perfectly. She was close, both of them were, Harry knew that as well.

"Are You close?" Harry still asked, panting and huffing slightly, when she saw Draco's brows squint and eyes clenched. Draco answered her by pulling her closer and turning them around, so that now the blonde was on top of her. Draco cried out a cuss in pleasure.

Harry let her wrists be held down on either side of her head, even though she knew that it wouldn't take her a minute to over power the blonde, but she couldn't help but stare and gawk and roll her eyes when Draco shifted her hips back and then forward, riding Harry's so-called-cock in much fevor. "Oh Harry!" 

Harry opened her eyes she didn't know she had closed and met the silver ones. Draco looked at her with such intensity that Harry had wanted to cry. She gently brought her held-down-hands onto the pale thin waist, grabbing as much skin as could, and halting Draco. "Merlin, Harry, what's wrong with you!" Draco cried out. Harry didn't say anything but sat up straight and planted her lips smack onto hers.

Draco tried moving but Harry didn't let her, her hold strong and strict. She felt angry scratches on her shoulders and bosoms, she reciprocated by kissing deeper- using more tongue. For a moment she thought of not saying anything, of not destroying the moment with a phrase; but then she would never get the chance again. Draco was here, with her, atop her, accepting her with everything. So she willed herself and leaned back and said "I love you." She saw grey eyes widen and pink, wet lips gape, but she didn't let Draco speak. She thrusted upwards and brought Draco down fiercely making her moan loudly and grab Harry for support.

Her one hand grabbed at a loose breast and squeezed it hard, before she leaned in to suck and bite on the puffed nipple. A thrill went down her spine when she realised that these same breasts were heavy with milk once and Scorpius might have bit on them while he was teething. She rammed in faster, tipping Draco backwards onto the bed and pushing in and out and in and out. She was panting Draco's name like a chant, she knew that, with every other pant or thrust. Her eyes wandered down, to where they were joined, and she saw slick and a lot of wet on the magic protrusion, making her clench inside. Draco might have felt it too because she cried aloud. "Oh Merlin, please! Please, please. Please, keep on doing that..."

Harry swiped a finger against the slick and pressed hard against Draco's swollen clit, then rubbing it in a clock wise direction. "Do you like this?" She hadn't the need to ask this because just a second before Draco's legs had flown over and her back had arched and she had let out a gruntal moan. But she just couldn't help herself. "Do you?"

"Yes! Yes, merlin. I like it! Please, just go faster please. I'm so near..." Harry was near too, she had wanted to say, but she restrained herself. She did as she was asked to. Her own clit throbbed and her heat felt full enough, as she thrusted in harder and faster while pinching Draco's nub.

Harry came first.

Draco had clenched too hard and Harry had gone over board with her own simulation. The spell of the protrusion broke and Draco whined openly at the loss. Harry saw her quim grab around the air, so she quickly shoved three of her fingers in, curling them upwards. Pale thighs shook around her frame.

"Sorry." Harry whispered, she was sure Draco couldn't hear her over the moans and whimpers she was emitting. "Give me a minute." She took exactly one minute, before latching her mouth onto Draco's clit. It didn't take her long to have the blonde coming on her face- this was much better than her own orgasm, Harry thought to herself later on.

Harry licked everything clean, from Draco's thighs to her own face: if this was the only time she was going to savour the taste as well. When she was done, she reached up and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips who laid tired and heaving, with her eyes closed.

Her arm wrapped around the pale waist in an involuntary possessive action and she smelled the damp fragrance of salt and jasmine from the blonde hair with a sniff. A second might have passed or an hour, by the time Draco's breathing came out in normal exhales Harry had mapped every inch of her naked body with her narrowed green eyes- from bony ankles and spread out thighs, hips with slight dips, the loose skin of her abdomen covered in pale scratches, her heavy breasts and thin neck which looked like it could break with just a snap. Harry tried to find a fault in her beauty, to love her less, to find her less attractive and more hideous- but she just couldn't. Draco Malfoy was just so beautiful that it made Harry crazy.

She wanted to cry at that moment, laying her head on Malfoy's bony shoulder she wanted to sob and plead her to stay with her. But she didn't. Even when Malfoy stood up, wincing and aching, her hand cupping her quim to feel the heat. "Thank you Potter." She said, Harry saw her back. "I think I should leave now."

"Do you think I'm a whore?" Harry bit out, sitting on the bed straight.

Draco turned to face her, her eyes soft and sad. "No, Potter. I wouldn't even dare to think of such."

Harry stood up from the bed, crowding over her and Draco lowered her eyes to look at the floor. "Wanna pay me now too? Is that what you're waiting for? Want me to name my charge?" Harry felt disappointed in herself for saying that, especially to Draco, but she stood stiff.

"Please..." Harry melted. She placed her hands on thin shoulders and pressed herself to the other; this felt much more intimate than what they did not ten minutes ago. "Please don't say that, Harry." She winced when she felt hot tears on the skin of her shoulder where she had laid Draco's head with her hand on the mane of blonde hair.

"Draco.." She tried to pacify her. "Love, I did not mean that. I'm sorry."

"You don't know how hard it is." Draco leaned back to face her and Harry met her grey gaze with her green one. "To accept the sin, the misdeed which I have done. Not only have I gone behind Astor's back and..." Harry stopped herself from winching when she saw a fat tear roll down the pink cheek. "But with a woman that too. And I have Scorpius to think of. And my family. What would the society say! It would cause such a scandal. What would-"

Harry hushed her to quiet. "You don't need to worry. No one will know. I promise. And I keep my promise Draco." She nodded her head once. "Do you understand?" The blonde nodded her head too. "Why don't rest for a while. Stay here."

"I can't. Scorpius-"

"Is with Zabinis, isn't he?" When she got an affirmative Harry continued. "He'll be alright and safe. I'll make sure of it. Stay here for tonight though." Harry could see the flicker of grey eyes between her and the bed. "Just for Tonight."

"Just for tonight, then."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, please do leave a sort of feedback: it helps me improve my writing :)
> 
> also, im not homophobic, nor am i believer of 'sins'. draco is a pureblood, shes a mom, she has responsibilities on her shoulders and shes afraid of scandals, thats my opinion of her in this work. and harry is a good person and a wise woman.


End file.
